


Preparation

by kuroikitsu



Series: Au August [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Au August- convention, Humanformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroikitsu/pseuds/kuroikitsu
Summary: After a tiring cheer club practice, Ratchet was expecting to be put to work helping the engineering crew get ready for the state wide tech conference. It was be hard, straightforward, and most importantly calm. Mindnumbing in the right ways. Ratchet did not get what she expected. At all.





	Preparation

Ratchet wasn’t in no way, shape, or form an idiot. In fact, she was rather intelligent if she did say so herself. And yet, at the moment, all she could do was stare, like an idiot at the situation in front of her. This wasn’t the first time she asked herself why she had decided to join the engineering club. 

In first year, it had been a practical decision. Wheeljack was nearly drooling with the desire to join, sending Ratchet pleading looks. Like any good best friend, Ratchet didn’t let her friend join alone, especially considering that most people didn’t know sign language. Ratchet translated for Wheeljack in class. Translating for him during club time wasn’t much different. It was difficult that first year, running between engineering and cheer and studying up some of the more technical terms the club liked to toss around. Wheeljack would get frustrated at her for babying him, but she couldn’t help worrying when she went away to meets with cheer. Being both nice  _ and _ mute made it hard for him to demand attention when he wanted to tell someone something. It was worth it though. Worth it every time Wheeljack lit up like a Christmas tree when one of the club’s projects was completed and  _ worked _ , or moments like the time Perceptor pulled her aside to ask for pointers learning sign language. 

Second year… signing up for the same clubs was just a stupid decision. Between Perceptor learning sign language, picking it up in between the 20 other things he seemed to be studying at any given time and Bulkhead choosing to join his big brother in engineering the second he was accepted into the school, there was no reason for Ratchet to play translator. Hell, Bulkhead was a genius at this stuff and already knew all those concepts and terms that Ratchet needed to look up. To be fair, she didn’t  _ just _ play translator. Ratchet wasn’t incompetant; she had been the extra hand more than a time or two and had picked up quite a few things. Just not enough to help this… debacle.

Perceptor was spouting facts and statistics, ratting them off from memory quickly enough it was hard to believe he wasn’t actually a computer. Starscream was responding back  _ just _ as quickly with half the numbers and five times as much vitriol. Ratchet couldn’t even remember what design they were fighting over but apparently Starscream had never heard of human safety to her applied physics and Perceptor was being an inflexible imbecile who was allowing overly strict, idiotic safety rules get in the way of ingenuity and progress. Atleast, that is what Ratchet caught between the curses and mild threats.

Skyfire had tried to get a word in edgewise in an attempt to pacify both of them and stop the argument. _ Tried _ being the keyword because it backfired like car exhaust. He didn’t get out more than two words before Starscream cut him off, her shouting upgrading to a screech. Ratchet wasn’t sure of her range, but she’d swear Starscream’s voice raised two octaves. Any higher and Screamer would be competing with dog whistles. Skyfire, in Starscream’s  _ esteemed _ opinion, was a snake who didn’t deserve a voice and she would be more than happy to rip out his tongue and feed it to him if he interrupted her again. Yeah, Ratchet would call that attempt to help a complete and utter failure. 

It didn’t mean Wheeljack and Bulkhead were ignoring the spectacle. Wheeljack was signing more and more furiously, fingers nearly blurring between the signs, his face a frown of frustration. Bulkhead was arguing back, both with words and his hands. Ratchet did manage to catch Wheeljack insisting Bulkhead tell Perceptor and Starscream his ideas while Bulkhead protested his suggestions. Something about a reroute or a shortcut in the design? Something that was apparently just as or less safe that Starscream’s original suggestion. Wheeljack stomped, both venting his frustration and trying to get the others’ attention. 

Enough was enough. Ratchet had hoped to come to club after cheer to something getting  _ done _ . She was sore and tired and she could feel a headache coming on. There was only four days until the convention and if they were going to have whatever they were presenting done, they needed to have started yesterday. Ratchet pulled her advanced anatomy (well actually it was her mother's, but there had been no complaints about it missing) textbook out of her bag. It was thick, heavy, and most importantly really sturdy. She walked over to one of the few desks remaining in the clubroom and slammed the book down. She did it a couple if times just for good measure. (She was competing with Starscream in loudness and dramatics.)

By the time Ratchet was finished, the room was slient. She checked to insure the text was alright (one small desk line in the hard back but nothing major). "I have your attention? Good."

Preceptor blinker at her before straightening up and visibly trying to gather his rational calm. Starscream snorted and crossed her arms but she didn't start another fight. Ratchet would take it as a win. Wheeljack shot her a sheepish smile. It would have taken the edge off her irritation if she wasn't ignoring it just ad hard as she ignored the grateful look Skyfire sent her. Bulkhead was the only one with the decency to look ashamed that he didn't even notice her. She could do without the haunches shoulders though. "Sorry," Bulkhead offered quietly 

Ratchet nodded and gave him a soft smile. She hasn't been trying to make him feel bad, just get all of them to shut up long enough to get somewhere. "We all still want to present something at the Council's State Tech Convention right?" She asked. She knew the answer was yes but verbally agreeing on something might set them back on track. 

There was a quick round of agreement, except for Starscream who took minute before letting out a deep breath and a quick nod. "Glad we agree. In that case we've got four days to agree on a design, build it, test it, and probably rebuilding it. You think we have enough time?"

"Theoretically," Preceptor started, "with a solid enough design and good simulation, there will be no-"

"Do we have enough time?" Ratchet but him off before Starscream had the chance. Ratchet was trying to stop the fighting, not cause a new argument.

"...we do." Perceptor's reluctance to admit that was almost palpable.

"We scrap whatever this was that nearly caused a wrestling match in the three hours I was gone." Ratchet continued. 

Thi CFRs time Wheeljack was the voice of protest. "We put a lot of time and thought into that plan and despite arguments of how it should be done, it was the only thing that we  _ all _ agreed to work on. It took weeks to finally pick something!"

"He's right." Bulkhead added.

"Can we finish it without fighting in the next four days? Cuz q how long we've got." Ratchet insisted. Silence was her answer. "So, here's the plan. We dismiss for today. Were all upset and tired and being around each other right now won't help. Take some time, cool off and come up with new ideas. You guys can show us what you come up with and we have a vote. A decisive vote."

Skyfire raised his hand. "What happens if we can't agree?"

"We don't go. At all." 

"'You guys? You don't plan to contribute one of your ideas?" Starscream. Of course it was a demand rather than a question. 

Ratchet turned to face her fully. "No I don't. I know I'm not anywhere near the engineer any of you are."

Surprisingly, Starscream smirked. "I approve. We can continue this travesty tomorrow." Starscream strolled out the room and no one bothered to stop her.

"I suppose you are right, Ratchet. I shall endeavor to stay more clear headed tomorrow." Perceptor declared.

"Impossible. Starscream lives to rile people up."

Wheeljack laughed and even Skyfire smiled. Ratchet stretched while waiting for the brothers to pack. On the walk home Ratchet announced, "We're probably going with Starscream's idea. The girl's a genius." Wheeljack playfully shoved her, protesting that his best friend wasn't on his side. "You can only do half the modifications you think of. If you set something on fire again I will scream."

"Don't. If you and her screen at the same time we'll all go deaf." Wheeljack replied with a smile.

"If I make you deaf now, you won't know the difference!" Ratchet threatened, not in the least bit serious.

"Are we going to take shifts at the convention?" Bulkhead interjected.

"Yes."

"No." Ratchet and Wheeljack answered at the same time.

"It's only fair." Wheeljack insisted, frowning slightly.

Ratchet pinched his cheeks, a childhood habit she had yet to get rid of. "I'll stay at the booth. I'm only really interested in the medical stuff and I'd want you to explain it to me anyway. You guys should have fun. Be geeks."

Wheeljack rubbed his checks but didn't push. At least not now, Ratchet knew they would talk about it again in club. Bulkhead tapped both of their shoulders, making them look up at him. "I promised to meet Bee when we left. See you later?"

They waved him off. "You have an idea for tomorrow?" Ratchet asked. Receiving enthusiastic nod and a bright grin she added, "Will I need my first aid kit?" Wheeljack shrugged, which Ratchet took as a yes.

They were so far behind where they were last year it was laughable. Ratchet was still sore and exhausted, and the impending time crunch plus the idea of stopping more arguments was stressful to even think about. All of them still had homework and Ratchet just knew whatever they made would fail initial tests, sending them scrambling to figure out what went wrong.

This was going to be the most fun she's had all year.

  
  



End file.
